Jellicle High
by Munkustrap18
Summary: We all know that high school is the biggest nightmare we'll ever face. Homework, drama, and zits. What can be worse? How can we survive it all? REWRITTEN. Munk/Dem/Mac. Rating May Change. Little Gift for 'jelliclesoul635!
1. Blood Red Summer

**Now, if you're familiar with my previous works, you might be familiar with 'Jellicle High', the story that was once my most viewed. But, now it's taken down, and I am writing it all over again, from the roots! But, if you AREN'T familiar with the old version, have no fear, an explaination is here!**

**This is kind of an alternate reality story, it is set in a reality where Cats are as they appear in the play/movie: normal height, and anthro-ma-human-like (I can't remember the word, but it means 'human like'). So, their kind of like humans, but with their furry appearance from the film, if that makes any sense… So, humans and cats share society. There. That's it!...I suck at explaining things.**

**WARNING: If you've been to high school, you should know what to expect in a high school story, it isn't what you'd find on the Disney Channel. Just saying. Got it? Awesome.**

**Anywho, here it goes. Enjoy!  
>_<strong>

August 20th, two days before the first day of school. It was around four in the afternoon. The students from Jellicle High had received their text books and class schedules that day, and a good portion of the soon-to-be 11th graders were at Amy Parker's house, for the last summer party of the year. There was swimming, barbeque, and plenty of dirty jokes to be passed around that day, what you'd expect from any group of rowdy teenagers enjoying the last free night of summer vacation.

Amy Parker was a human, a very perky human. She had long straight blind hair with a pink weave, and big aqua colored eyes. For the party, she had chosen to reap a tight pink and white polka-dotted bikini, and sunglasses, dancing around the party, making quite a spectacle of herself. The boys didn't exactly mind that though, there was plenty of Amy to go around.

There were a good fifteen kids in the pool, tossing around a beach ball while a selection of party songs blasted through speaks in her backyard. There were also some students outside the pool, talking, eating, or even dancing. Among them was Demeter Shanks, a sixteen year old girl about to attend her third year of high school. She sat on an outside cough, next to a little fire, wearing skinny jeans and a striped hoodie, feeling a little chilly as the sun descended lower. Next to her was her boyfriend, Macavity Dominick, his arms wrapped around her, folded at her stomach. He sat slightly behind her as she lazily laid her head upon his chest, enjoying the nice setting sun as her friends continued to splash around in the swimming pool.

"I don't assume you have your schedule with you, Babe?"  
>"Yeah, I do. It's in my left pocket."<br>"Oh, okay cool. I wamted to check if I had classes with you."

She reached into her pocket, lifting herself slightly off the seat to do so, unfolded the paper, and hended it to the ginger tom, who scanned over it.

_Per. 1- Physical Science II (Honors)  
>Per. 2- English III (Honors)<br>Per. 3- French III  
>Per. 4- Journalism<br>Lunch  
>Per. 5- Algebra III (Honors)<br>Per. 6- Drama II_

Macavity scanned over it a few times, making sure he memorized it before handing it make to her gently with a slight frown, "We only have Science."

"I thought you were taking Journalism too."  
>"No, an extra science class for Engineering."<br>"Oh, right."

He shrugged, smiling at her slightly, swooping for for a quick peck on the lips before a loud scream erupted from Amy as she was picked up by four jocks ad thrown into the pool. The crowd of students cheered, yelling cat calls and sexual innuendos as she roase back up above the service, her look a cross between laughing, surprised, and being utterly pissed off. Demeter and Macavity were laughing heartily as Bombalurina came up, scolding Tugger for trying to grab her ass _yet again. _Tugger obviously didn't want to hear it, claiming the excuse of, 'I went blind!' as they argued.

"Tugger, my ass is not a squeaky toy!"  
>"Not yet it isn't" muttered Tugger, causing the couple on the couch to snicker, and earning a slap from Bombalurina.<p>

"What's going on now?"

The next voice came from a tabby who rose out of the pool, a smirk on his face as he went over to his younger brother, and the scarlet queen. Tugger sighed dramatically, slumping down in the seat adjacent to Mac and Demeter. Bombalurina looked over at the silver tabby, "Munk, can you smack him for me?"

"Gladly!"  
>"No, no, no, Munk! Don't you even- NOO!"<p>

Tugger was then pushed into the pool, fully clothed, causing Bombalurina and Munkustrap to laugh endlessly, holding their sides. Macavity's mouth was open extremely wide as he too laughed immensely, along with the rest of the party goers. Tugger eventually same up from the water, his skinny jeans, grey V-neck and green plaid overshirt soaked to the bone, "You're lucky my phone wasn't in my pocket, you asshole!"

"She called it, Bro."

Munkustrap said this matter-of-factively, pointed behind him to Bombalurina, who went wide-eyed as Tugger ran over to her, picked her up and jumped into the pool with her, both still fully clothes, earning several cat calls from the rest of the group. Macavity was still laughing, before trying to calm himself, and gave his older brother a high five, before turning to Demeter.

"Dem, I suppose you haven't met my brothers yet?"  
>"Nope, I haven't, actually."<br>"Well, this is my older-by-ten-seconds brother, Munkustrap."

The striped tabby offered a wet paw to her, a friendly smile spead across his face. She smiled back shyly, shaking his hand. He pulled away, "Pleasure, Demeter. Old Mac here's told me all about you." She nodded, turning to her boyfriend, who shrugged, "How could I not?"

"Well, I'd better go find Tugger before he deflowers your sister underwater."

Demeter snickered as he flashed a goofy grin and dived back into the pool. She avoided the splash as she and Macavity continued to talk. She was now certain that this year at Jellicle High was going to be a good one.

_  
><strong>Thought I'd open with a Summer party. The next chapter should be longer, and with them at actual school. For any questions, sugestions, or fan art links, PM me, I'd love to accept all of them, and don't forget to REVIEWWWW!<strong>

**New chapter to come soon! Love you all!**

**-Munkustrap18**


	2. Tell Me About You

**Thank you, JellicleSoul635 for the wonderful review, I always love them! Anyways, I hope the rest of you aren't upset about me rewriting this. I'm assuming you don't really care, but hey, you're opinion matters…well, technically. I already deleted it and the files are no longer existent on my computer, so I could really care less if you have a problem with me changing it, but still…**

**Official Rating: **_**T-M **__for _Language, Possible Violence, Drug/Alchohol Reference, and Teenage Perversion (Giggity!). So, don't cry if the rating suddenly gets bumped up to M. Like I said, this is a HIGH SCHOOL story. 'Nuff said.

**With that laid on the table, I feel it's now the time to start this chapter. All right!  
>_<strong>

'_Excited for the new year. Is anybody going to meet me out front tomorrow morning?'_

Pressing 'Post', Demeter updated her Facebook status, looking up as she received a friend request. Opening the tab, she read the name. recognizing it instantly. 'Munkustrap Dominick'. She clicked 'confirm', before returning down to her status bar to see four comments, all saying a simultaneous"yes". They came from Rumpleteazer, Amy, Macavity, and…Munkustrap? She smiled oddly at the sudden friendliness of the tabby, but shrugged, commenting back to them all.

'_Awesome! I'll see you all there at 7;30.'_

She closed the monitor of her laptop, pushing herself out from her desk chair, going over to check her backpack, making sure her supplies were in check. Her backpack was purple, her favorite color, decorated with sentences and signatures from friends, collected from over the summer. She st it by the bedroom door, before looking in her vanity mirror. She wore a lacy black spaghetti strap with green pajama pants. The clock read 9:50. Demeter decided to call it a night, climbing into her bed and clicking the lamp light off, closing her room with darkness as she settled in, and closed her hazel colored eyes.

**oooOoOooo**

Brushing her teeth, the young calico looked herself over in the mirror, making sure she looked presentable enough for the first day of school. She sprayed on a bit of perfume before walking out of the bathroom, and waiting outside for her boyfriend to pick her up for school. Eventually, as expected, a car pulled up in front, and honked. She walked outside, to see the passenger window rolling down to reveal Macavity sitting in the driver's seat, smiling suggestively as his Demeter entered the car with a grin.

"Hey, Babe. Are you ready for the new year?"  
>"Yep. All ready."<br>"Awesome. Hopefully it's better than last year. Bunch of bullshit was what it was."  
>"Yeah, I guess you could say that" she shrugged, smiling as she took hold of his right hand, driving the familiar streets to Jellicle High.<p>

Upon arrival in the school parking lot, they saw instantly recognizable friends, enemies, and scared freshmen. The pair walked up to the front lawn of the school, on a side stairway. Amy was animatedly bouncing on her feet at the foot of the stairs. Rumpleteazer was in on the stairs, the bottom half of her hidden by the beige concrete wall at acted as the side guard. Perched on the concrete wall was Munkustrap, sitting on it as he talked with Rumpleteazer. Amy appeared to be talking with a male that looked a lot like Rumpleteazer. His name was Mungojerrie. But the blonde looked over at the couple walking towards them and screamed in excitement, running towards Demeter in a crushing bearhug.

"EEEE, Demeter's here! And Macavity!"

"We're here!" choked Demeter, being released from the hug as the rest of the group waved at them, Amy running back to the stairway, grinning wildly. She wore a very short jean shirt and knew high brown boots, as well as a white tank top and black and pink hoodie. Rumpleteazer also made her way down the short stairway to hug her best friend, "Demi! We were almost worried you two weren't gonna make it, weren't we, Munk?"

"Wha-?" said Munkustrap, whirling around to face the calico before shaking his head and smiling, "Right, right. Yeah."

Amy started talking again, rather loudly (if that's not an understatement), draining out anyone else's chances of speaking. Demeter looked over to Munkustrap, who sat on the ledge. He smiled at her, llowering down the frame of his glasses to look at her with his eyes. She smiled back, giving a short wave as the bell rung.

"And then, I wak like, No way, Mom! This isn't even- SHIT!" yelled Amy as the bell rung. She hugged Demeter again before rushing Rumpleteazer towards her class. Munkustrap hopped off the ledge, and strolled his way with Demeter and Macavity, separating to make his way to Media Arts class.

**oooOoOooo**

After a particularly boring first period of syllabus reading and going over the rules of Physical Science, Demeter made her way to her locker, exchanging what she needed for her English class with her Science things, and putting him into a small shoulder bag. As she put these things into her locker, she noticed a particular tall striped tabby walk up towards her, and open the locker next to her own. She took this moment to look Munkustrap over.

He was significantly taller than herself, that much was obvious. He wore a black button up shirt with the sleves rolled up to his elbow, dark blue jeans, and purple converse. He wore glasses, with slightly thick black frames. He wasn't really buff or overly muscular, but had enough muscle definition for her to clearly notice. What she _didn't _realize what that he knew she was looking him over, but didn't say anything about it. He looked over in her direction, a smirk and playful tone of voice to match his words, "See anything you like?"

"Maybe," she said innocently, knowing he didn't mean this in an arrogant way, "But that same question goes for you as well."

"Hmm…" he looked her over, before looking back at her face with, still, an ever-playful smile, "Yes."

The way he said it so easily surprised Demeter, especially as he walked past her in the direction of her second period. Snapping out of the small daze, she followed him until she caught up, and kept as his steady pace. She looked up at him from the side, "I see you aren't too shy about speaking your mind."

"That's right."  
>"I see."<p>

She found it a bit awkward speaking to him, despite the fact that none of it seemed at all awkward to him at all. He was very blunt and straight-forward, at least from first impressions. The way he was quiet, yet confident interested the young calico, and she found herself wanting to spend more time with him. Upon entering the classroom, she saw fifteen or so partner tables, all facing the whiteboard and smart board. Munkustrap sat down at a table in the back corner. Narrowing her eyes, she followed him to it, and sat beside him. He set his backpack down, and turned to face her, resting his chin on a fisted paw.

"Hiya."  
>"Is there…something wrong?"<br>"Nope, why?"  
>"You seem so quiet. Like you don't wanna talk to me."<br>"That's very…inobservant of you. I'm really interested in talking with you, to be honest."  
>"Oh…really?" he nodded, "Me too."<br>"Well go on then."

He smiled at her smartly, folding his hands on the table as her expression witched to a slightly confused one as the teacher took roll silently. She tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…tell me about you."


	3. French Class

**Screw author's notes! Who wants to sit there reading a bolded font that isn't related to the story they've been itching to read? No one! That's who! So, I'm totally skipping an opening authors note! …Wait a minute… Well, since this has already become a fricken author's note, let me inform you of this! This chapter includes a bit from French Class.**

**The French words said in this, have little numbers in parenthesis next to them, and at the bottom authors note, the numbers are there again with the English translations. Okay, enjoy the chapter!  
>_<strong>

The period spend in Mrs. Lockwood's English class went by rather boringly, but they assumed it was because of the boring syllabus. Like always, the first days of school were built up to be exciting, when in reality, things didn't really kick in until a few days after the start of it all. And the students, bored with Summer, were temporarily excited to begin the year again.

After second period was a 20 minute break, where the students could get snacks from the cafeteria, or simply talk with one another in the quad, the hallways, or even some classroom. Munkustrap took the opportunity to put things into his locker ahead of time, wince his locker was just down the hall from Mrs. Lockwood's classroom.

Jellicle High, fron the front, was a large bring building with a front lawn covered in green grass, and two oak trees. To the sides of it were parking lots, as well as one behind the athletic areas. The main building was three stories tall, housing all Math and English classrooms, as well as a few elective rooms, the offices, and the teachers lounge. Behind that was a large quad where the students spent most of their free time. Behind that was the Cafeteria, with the Science building on the far East wing, and the Gym on the right.. The athletic grounds were behind all those, and the Theatre was off to the East side of campus, and to the West, the football stadium. The whole campus housed very good landscaping, and a few oak trees, which the students enjoyed gratefully, especially on hot days.

Upon finding his locker, Number 139, he turned the dials as that black and gold calico appeared at his right. He could see her looking at him from the corner of his eye,but chose not to let her know that, just to see how long she stared. He smirked to himself at that thought, as he looked to the inside of his locker door, glancing at his class schedules.

_Per. 1- Advanced Filmmaking and Production  
>Per. 2- English III (Honors)<br>Break  
>Period 3- French III<br>Per. 4- Algebra III (Honors)  
>Lunch<br>Per. 5- Physical Science II (Honors)  
>Per. 6- Drama II <em>

After a good thirty seconds, he finally turned his attention to her, to see her glances at his courses. She looked back up at him, "We have periods two, three, and six together." She said this with a slight smile, as he shut his locker and walked beside her down the stairs, to the quad to, as he hypothesized, meet up with the rest of her friends. Munkustrap had friends, but tended to skip along to whoever he wanted to see that particular day. Today, it was Demeter. Definitely Demeter. Upon their entry into the grassy middle section of the quad, next to the statue of Sir Franklin Jellicle, they found Tugger, Bombalurina, and Rumpleteazer lounging in the grass, waiting for them. The pair plopped down next to them, and said their hellos as a piercing shriek came closer to them. They didn't flinch though, as it was all to familiar.

"Wha- is it this toime, Amy?" yelled Rumpleteazer, obviously annoyed.  
>"Mungojerrie asked me out! Mungojerrie asked me out! EEE!"<p>

Rumpletezer's eyes widened at the news. Amy Winehouse, as she liked to call her, got asked out by the tom that _she _has been head over heels in _love _with for _years_? _Amy? _That…that _bitch_!. She had a mind to slap that blonde headed prep right on the face, but knew she would come off as obvious, so she gave a nice smile, muttering curse words to herself as Bombalurina mumbled a "Yay" to her. Amy clapped her hands together, grinning. Grinning at the satisfactory that she had him. _Rumpleteazer's tom. _Fucking bitch.

"That's great, Amy!" said Demeter, half heartedly. Frankly, she didn't _really _care _that _much, but it was still nice. She knew that Mungojerrie was a nice guy. Nearly startling the black and gold calico to death, she felt a hand slip around her waist, and a gentle kiss to her temple. She jumped, but then realized it was just Macavity. She blushed heavily, realizing she had jumped nearly a foot in the air just from her sitting position. The other stared at her a bit much.

"…Well, that was interesting." Said Munkustrap, eyes half widened. Demeter smiled and rolled her eyes.

**oooOoOooo**

"Now, all of vous are eh, familiar with ze old boring phrases of basic French language, no?"  
>"Oui." Droned the class.<br>"Well, deez year, we will be going into ze more exciting and romantic sayings in ze French language, as vous all know, Français is a eh, romance language. So, eez best zat vous all know ze more cultural and romantic essences of the French language. Now, all of you are in Partner desks. Every Tuesday and Thursday, you will be memorizing these phrases together, Oui? So, eh, get to it!"

Mr. LePew finished his opening words with his heavy French accent, gesturing to the paper filled with French and English translations, and phrases. Munkustrap looked at Demeter a little uneasily, as she picked up the paper, scanning over it. She looked up at him again, skimming over the paper,

"How do you say, 'Will you sleep with me tonight?' in French?"  
>"…You've gotta be kidding me, it doesn't say that on there, does it?"<p>

She giggled.

"Nope, I was just testing to see if you knew."  
>"Vous coucher avec moi ce soir?:"<br>"excusez-moi?"(1)  
>"That's how you say that phrase in French."<p>

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not even going to ask where you've used that phrase before."  
>"I haven't." he protested, "Yet."<br>"Facile là-bas, le tigre, I have a boyfriend." (2)

Munkustrap broke out into laughter at her words, as she also started to snicker. Mr. LePew appeared over their desk, an eyebrow raised.

"What eez so funny, efants?" (3)  
>"N- Ha ha ha!- Nothing, Mr. Lepew. Hee!"<p>

He rolled his eyes with a small smile, and moved on to the other desks. Demeter looked back at the tabby, who had a wild plastered on his face, trying to hold his his laughter again, before finally calming down. She also calmed down as well, before looking at him again.

"Bienvenue à Paris, Mon Cheri."  
>"Uhh…Welcome to Paris, my darling? Is that it?"<br>"Oui oui."

"Say, Mac and I were talking about heading out for the lunch period, do you wanna come? But there's only room for four in my car."  
>"Hm? Umm, sure. Sounds fun."<p>

"Great," he smiled at her, an uncharacteristically wild glint in his bright green eye, "Should be a fun time."

_  
>(1) Excuse me?<br>(2) Easy there, Tiger  
>(3) Kids<p>

**Was it good? The lunch, last period, and after school will be up tomorrow night in one long chapter, and it should be good. Did you lik the French? I kind of want that to be a recurring theme in the story. And, to be truthful, as will all of my other stories, I'm writing this as I go along. If you have any suggestions for wha should happen on the lunch, or in Drama class, or after school, tell me in a REVIEW (hint hint), or a PM. I reply almost instantly, for the most part.**

**Much love! See you tomorrow for the next chapter.**

**-Munkustrap18**


	4. Dominick's

**Don't you just hate it when you download freeware from the internet, promised amazing software you don't have to pay for, but then realize that it comes with a shitton of extra things you don't want that you can't remove from your hard drive? Yeah…me too…**

**Oh, and thanks, **_**JellicleSoul635**_**, for the honest advice, and believe me, I know entirely how bad I am about that. Truthfully, the worst writing habits of mine are never proofreading, or thinking twice about whether I want to upload something or not, which can sometimes end it catastrophe if it happens just right. I'll work on that. :) Oh, and you're welcome for the French XD**

**Okay, let's just pretend that RIGHT NOW is last Friday, so that it will be less obvious that I'm way too damn late. Ah who am I kidding, it's not like you're keeping track! Here's a fourth chapter for all of you! And…go!  
>_<strong>

Journalism had gone by very well for Demeter, which, as she anticipated, was so far her favorite class, as it was a college prep class elective. She chose it based on her long-time wanting to be a news journalist, which, as of now, was headed in a steady direction. The first day, of course, involved plenty of syllabus reading, as she had expected, but they also found out that every student in all six periods of this elective, would get to opportunity to try out for the Jellicle High newspaper, which would include a 500 word report on any newsworthy story around the school, due by next Friday. She was already excited to find a good story, even if it was only just announced. She knew she had to act fast if she wanted that spot on the newspaper.

Upon finding her locker, she tried her best to remember the combination, and set her book inside, setting her Algebra notebook inside her back pack, only to suddenly feel a lingering presence around her. Automatically knowing who it was, she spun around, to prove herself right. Munkustrap was there, standing tall, holding his arms up with curled fingers in a mock-monster stance before grinning sheepishly, noticing her smile and roll her eyes. Demeter than felt a second pair of arms wrap themselves around her from behind, as well as a deepening voice on her neck.

"Are you ready to go, Babe?"  
>"I am."<p>

She smiled at him, turning around to hug him from the front, blushing madly as she felt his hands slip their way into her back pockets. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him to see a suggestive grin plastered to his face. She gave him a faux-angered face, wagging her finger in a teasing manner, "Hands, Mac."

"Sorry. Must've slipped my mind."  
>"Sure let's go with that." She smirked, leaning up to kiss him on the jawline.<p>

"So, are we going?" asked Munkustrap suddenly, causing the couple to snap back to normality, blushing a bit as the tall tabby cat smirked, and began walking the way with them down the stairs of the main building, and to the parking lot. Approaching an unfamiliar black truck, Demeter seemed a bit reluctant. She looked at her ginger tom, who had an arm slung around her waist.

"Whose truck is this?"

"Mine", answered Munkustrap, opening the passenger door for Demeter. The truck looked a bit old, not old enough to sport plenty of rust, but enough for it to be noticeable. The tires were very large, she also noticed, with dirt caked in on the sides, and a few stickers had been put on the back window, like a Union Jack and a Monster logo. Climbing into the smaller middle seat, in between the two twin brothers, Demeter buckled her lap belt, hearing the drivers door slam shut as Munkustrap hopped inside, pulling the gears from P to R, and back to D as they made their way out of school grounds.

Students were aloud to leave campus during Lunch hour, as long as they didn't ditch completely. Not that the rule was any more enforced than any other, as many disobeyed it from time to time. Turning the wheel down a few less busy streets, Munkustrap pulled into the small parking lot of a little retro-looking diner, with the name, 'Dominick's' in a red neon across the door, and on the top of the building. The diner was owned by Munkustrap and Macavity's parents.

Mrs. Dominick rushed out from the kitchen, her hair tied in a turquoise bandana, a small smile on her face. She was human, which most people found a bit odd, considering that most human/feline crossbreeds were either handicapped or mentally retarded, that is if they even survived birth, But Mrs. Dominick hadn't given birth to either of the tree boys she called her sons, but was their stepmother, and had raised them after their birth mother, Grizabella, died. Tugger was adopted into the family, and Munkustrap and Macavity were twins.

Mrs. Dominick was Caucasian, with long wavy red hair, and green eyes, much like Macavity. She had a few unnoticeable grey hairs, and was showing signs of aging, but was still very pretty. She smiled at the trio, gesturing to the whole nearly empty restaurant,

"Wherever you guys want."

They made their was to a booth on the far side of the restaurant, beside a window overlooking Main Street. A seond waitress came by with a notepad, an old friend of Mac and Munkus. She smiled at them, "To drink, guys?"

"Coke." Said Macavity simply.  
>"Coffee, please…" said Munkustrap, looking over the menu subtly.<p>

"And you?" she asked, looking at Demeter with a sweet smile, as said queen looked up suddenly, and gave a small smile.

"Oh, right, Sprite, please. Thanks."

The waitress, a queen-teen named Victoria, gave them a smile, and walked rather slowly past their booth, her fluffy pure white tail lightly slipping across the fur on Munkustrap's arm as she went. The grey tom's brow furrowed as he looked back at her, and then back to the couple across from him. Macavity was silently sniggering, his left hand's thumb and index fingers forming an 'O', and the left's index finger inching slowly toward eachother. Munkustrap gave a small grunt of disapproval, rolling his eyes as Demeter nudged the ginger tom with her elbow.

"Dude, she totally wants you."  
>"Isn't she with Mistofelees?"<br>"Nope, they broke up just a few days ago. Have you _seen _the way she's been looking at you?"  
>"Yeah, but I've known her too long to really change it that fast, you know? Kind of ruins it.<p>

Macavity shrugged as their mother brought a tray of the drinks, handing the glasses of soda to Macavity and Demeter, and the coffee mug to Munkustrap. She looked at Demeter, a small notepad in hand, "I already know what these bozo's want, Sweetie, what can I get for you?"

"Oh, um…just a Caesar salad please."  
>"Any soup with that, Hon?"<br>"No…thank you."

As Munkustrap stirred creamer into his mug of coffee, he observed Demeter with watchful green eyes, taking a mental note on how shy she seemed. He was almost wondering how she would survive in Drama class later that day. He took a sip of the drink, as they heard a bell over the front door of the establishment chime, and saw two figured walk in, holding backpacks and happy smiles. It was Rumpleteazer and Amy. The blonde teen grinned, running over, nearly squealing as they sat down at the large booth. Amy scooted in next to Munkustrap, followed by Rumpleteazer, who at on the edge, looking around the seating area of the diner, as a waitor approached them. Mungojerrie. Rumpleteazer's jaw nearly hit the table as she saw the cockney accented tom approach the booth, notepad in hand.

"How are you working here right now?"  
>"Oh, I get an extra period on Tuesdays and Thursdays to work here. It's good for college credits. To drink?"<p>

"Sweet tea, extra lemon! I need to use the ladies room!" said Amy, jumping across her friend. She gave Mungojerrie a kiss on the muzzle before bouncing off towards the restrooms. Rumpleteazer's teeth were clenched as she looked up at the tom she loved, "Coke…please…"

"Right! I'm on it!"

He trotted off towards the kitchen as Rumpleteazer sighed, before looking to her left, noticing a certain striped tom stirring his coffee, looking into the cup with some amount of interest. An idea popped into her head as she scooted closer to him, taking his right arm into her hands as she leant up beside him, here head on his shoulder. He snapped up suddenly, looking down at his right. Why the hell was Rumpleteazer suddenly _on _him?

"Whoa, Teazer, get some." Said Demeter, giggling, as her calico friend gave her a few jerks of the head, signaling her to be quiet as Mungojerrie approached the table, setting the drinks there. He looked at Rumpleteazer, gesturing to the menu. She shook her head,m not hungry, as she snuggled her head back onto Munkustrap's shoulder. Said tom was at this moment, beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Eh, um…Rumpleteazer. What…What are you doing?"  
>"Just, erm…Fine! Pretend to date me so I can get Mungo jealous!"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"You heard me! Please!"<br>"I- uhh"

Demeter shook her head, placing her hand on Rumpleteazer, a stern look on her face, a bit of a tense glint in her hazel eyes, "Rumple, no."

"But-"  
>"No."<p>

The whole table was quiet by this point. Munkustrap sat there, confused as ever. Macavity looked at Demeter, oddity apparent on his facial features, and Rumpleteazer sighing in defeat. Amy then suddenly reappeared, grinning like always, bouncing along into the booth, and daintily sipping her tea, "Did I miss anything?"

**Sorry, I wrote this under a time limit. If these first chapters are kind of boring, I'm sorry, I'm setting up the story, to hopefully be a nice long one. Also, I'll be, at some points, asking for your opinions about where the story should go. Obviously, in the description, it states that this will eventually turn in a Munk/Dem/Mac triangle, but I want to take time building it up, and put some good old high school drama into this. So, here are some options I want you to choose from. There are absolutely NO promises I'll do it, as I may get a better idea, but tell me which of these possible 'choose-your-own-adventures' you would like me to write out.**

**Turn the Rumple/Munkus fake couple into a subplot, to build things up more.**

**Have something happen between Munkus and Demeter in Drama class.**

**Have something random happen. You say what in a review or PM.**

**And, lastly, I'll be taking OC's soon. So get some in mind, the guidelines will be in the next chapter. REVIEW!**

**-M18**


	5. Not A Problem At All

**So I'm back! So, let me give you my game plan for this year. Here's what I want to do. There are THREE stories in the **_**Cats **_**archive I want to be working on. The **_**two **_**I want to finish are **_**'Daddy Dearest' **_**and **_**'Jellicle High'**_**. I'm going to spend the rest of tonight coming up with chaptering plans. I'll also be working on **_**'Time Consumer' **_**this year, but I have no idea whether or not I can finish it before '13. Once those two stories are done, I have future stories planning. You can pick two, and I'll start them as soon as possible. The choices will be listed at the bottom.**

**I also have my **_**Calvin and Hobbes **_**story going for a few more chapter, to which I will add another story to. So all in all, I will work on no more than **_**four **_**stories at a time during this year.**

**WISH ME LUCK! Of course, the reviews help me go faster. :P**

The clock in the auditorium was never correct, slow by about ten minutes, which was torture for those who were unaware of the fact. Of course, none of the schools clocks were precise, but that didn't mean the bell schedule wasn't, somehow. Either way, by the incorrect coordinates of the clock, Demeter was able to tell that it was time to pack things into her bookbag and prepare to leave the auditorium. The teacher was giving them not a syllabus, but rather a speech about what they would be doing that year, which included several week-by-week short class production, voice and acting exercises, and two large school productions, one in the winter, and one at the end of the year.

The bell rung, and the majority of the class got up as soon as the noise was within earshot, as they had nearly all sneakily packed up their belongings during the last few words of class, not that the teacher really approved of it. But it was a Friday; they had every right to be out of the class as soon as they could.

Demeter and Munkustrap headed towards the main building ,where Mac would be waiting at their lockers for them. Once they reached the row of lockers outside of Mrs. Lockwood's classroom. As expected, the ginger tom was leaned against Demeter's locker, waiting. Him and Munkustrap exchanged a casual greeting before the tabby began rummaging through his locker, giving Demeter a moment alone with her boyfriend. He smiled as her suggestively, the look on his face almost instantly recognizable to Demeter,

"What are you thinking about, Mac?"  
>"You, of course."<p>

The giggled softly, batting his chest, "You always say that. Do you ever stop thinking about me?"

"Not really. I guess you've just jammed up my other thoughts."  
>"As you have with my own."<p>

Her words were slightly a lie; she guessed his were too. There wasn't any way that he nor herself could think about each other nonstop, all day, everyday. One would get easily tired of it, no matter how romantic it was to hear. He cleared his throat, taking a quick glance at Munkustrap, who was still buried in his locker. Macavity was almost worried that the tabby was just staying there to listen in on their conversation; he didn't usually take so long to pack up his things. Shaking his head, knowing his brother wasn't going to leave, he turned back to Demeter.

"But, anyway, I was thinking we could go see a movie tonight. Celebrate the new year."  
>"Hmm, sounds like a fun time."<br>"Any suggestions?"  
>"Something scary. I know how much you love my reactions during the jumpy parts."<p>

If Macavity weren't already a beyond auburn red color, he would have blushed. She always knew what to say, but seeing as he didn't have to mask the way he loved it when she held him during the scary parts, he definitely wasn't going to pass it up. He wrapped his arms around the golden queen, looking over her shoulder. _Why the hell was Munkustrap still standing by his locker?_ Finally, he let go of her, and began to walk towards the stairway; most of the students had left the hallway by this point. She held up a finger to him as she walked over to Munkustrap, giving him a quick hug,

"See you later, _Mon Ami(1)_."  
>"<em>Au Revoir(1)<em>."

She skittered back over to Macavity, who was waiting at the stairs top, sporting quite a good poker face. He was going to have to tell Munkustrap to back the fuck off later, that is, of course, if he really _did _decide to get into their relationship. Said tabby closed his locker as soon as the footsteps from the departing couple were out of earshot. He smiled to himself, holding his bookbag over his shoulder, "Well, I know where _I'm _going tonight."

Swiftly, he pulled out his cell phone as he strolled carelessly down the stairwell, Rumpleteazer's number ringing through the ear of the phone, before her distict accent was heard on the other line, "Ey! Whatcha want, Munkus?"

"I wanted to take you up on that fake couple offer, just be rady to see a movie around 7:30."  
>"Why?"<br>"Mungojerrie and Amy are sure to be going to the _Paranormal Activity 3 _premiere tonight."  
>"Okay, I'll be ready then. Thanks a lot, Munk!"<br>"No problem!"

He shut the phone, "No problem at all…"

**I swear, this weekends chapter will be longer, and more will happen. That was just a short little preview for what's about to come, I hope you're liking the story so far. Sorry for the length! Anyway, these are your four options for future stories once this and '**_**Daddy Dearest**_**' are completed. PLEASE PICK THREE!**

**Title: **'Spared Change'  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>M/D (if it weren't obvious enough)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Munkustrap left his friends and family, on the hopes and dreams of becoming a successful businessperson. But when his ambitions fail, and he returns to town, will the embarrassment of failure haunt him? Will the shame of abandoning his best friend in her time of need haunt him as well?

**Title: **'The Amory Wars' (REMAKE OF A GRAPHIC NOVEL SERIES)  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Slight Pouncival/Jemima  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T/M for Violence and Language  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When his parents and sisters are all taken from him, dead or alive, Pouncival is at a loss. When he finally learns this is all at the hands of General Macavity, his quest for vendetta, is inevitable. (Science Fiction! Four-parter!)

**Title: **Standing in the Shadows (REWRITE)  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Munk/Dem  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Standing in the Shadows was the story I made as a comeback back to this account, to Fanfics in general. But, I want to lengthen it and make a rewrite, if given the chance.

**Title: **The Next Generation  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Multiple OC/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>I collected your OC's, but instead of making them into a story, I want to make them into a sitcom styled thing, like my old cancelled story 'CATS the Series!".

**PICK THREE! THE TOP TWO WILL BE MADE!**

**REVIEW!**

**-RJ**


	6. Abby

**So, I'll update one story one month, promise an update the following weekend, then update a different story months later, and then update like a shitton of chapters, then nothing for three months… Sounds legit. I got a few random plot bunnies recently, and decided to act on them now that I had the little inspirations. My plot bunnies and inspiration comes in small doses though. Like, an entire story could have been inspired by one paragraph, or one scene I thought up in my head. I'm weird. Also, I hope you enjoy my new OC. x3**

**Enjoy! :)**

Munkustrap hummed to himself as he walked out to his truck, taking his time to walk through the nearly empty hallways as he neared the front door to the school. He walked out onto the main steps, eyeing the area in which he spent his mornings, and then continuing to his truck. Wading through the half full parking lot, he reached the old black truck, opening it with a slight tug, and hopping inside. The tabby adjusted his glasses, taking a moment to choose a disk from a small booklet in the glove compartment, settling on an old Seether album.

Meanwhile, the bell had rung about ten minutes ago at Deuteronomy Middle School, where a thirteen year old Abby Dominick stood in a small circle of her friends. Abby was the little step-sister of Mac, Tugger and Munkus, in the 7th grade. Unlike her step-brothers, Abby was human, like her mother. She had long wavy golden brown hair, a light layer of freckles and mossy green eyes. She, like her eldest brother, wore glasses with thick frames. Her circle of friends were two human girls in her grade, and two cats, one a yellow tabby tom-kit, named Chance, the other a white queen-kit with brown and black specs, named Electra.

"Jeez, Mom's usually never this late."  
>"Call her?"<p>

Her human friend, a fair haired African American girl named Stella, suggested healf heartedly as she stared off in the distance at a boy across the quad. The youngest Dominick sibling was pulling out her cell phone when she heard the muffled tune of a loud stereo and the screeching of tires.

"Munkustrap?" she looked up, seeing her brother's car parked in the distance.

She looked from Stella to her brother's truck, which sat in the school's parking lot in a loud idle. She picked up her back, hugging a couple of her friends goodbye, "See you later guys, my brother's here." She then started walking at a fast pace for her brother's truck, a few calls of goodbye coming from her friends as they drowned out in the sounds of cars passing by from the busy street just short of the parking lot. Abby opened the passenger door of the car, seeing her eldest brother banging his fists on the steering wheel, singing loudly to the song blasting through the truck's stereo.

"_SHE'S GOT NOTHIN' TO SAY, SHE'S GOT BILLS TO PAY!  
>SHE'S GOT NO ONE TO HATE, EXCEPT FOR ME!"<em>

"MUNK!"

The tabby startled, jumping in startlement before turning down the stereo enough to hear his little sister as she buckled her seatbelt. He blushed slightly, chuckling as if she didn't see any of that. He ruffled his sister's hair, "Hey, Kiddo, how was the first day back?"

"Alright. Jess, Chance and Stella might come for a sleepover this weekend."  
>"You sure Mom would let Chance and, who was it? Jess? –stay over?"<br>"I dunno, probably. I've spent the night at Jess' before/"

Her brother groaned in defeat, slumping as he started driving away from the school, nodding his head to the song still playing through the speakers, "Mom never let me or _Tugger _spend the night with girls."

"She knows you guys too well."  
>"Oh, shut it, Ab. You should know <em>I'm <em>a respectable _adult_."  
>"You're such a dork, I come in and you're rocking out to that song like you weren't in public."<p>

The tabby scoffed, "Puh-_lease_, I knew what I was doing.", rolling his eyes with a smile as he turned onto the main road, skidding along through different lanes to get past cars in his way, "Oh, and I have a date tonight." Abby giggled at that, almost getting into a laughing fit, "Shut _up_, you so don't!"

"Fine, I don't, but I have a _fake _date, to make my friend's guy _jealous_!"  
>"Who is it this time? Victoria? Rumpleteazer?"<br>"Bingo."  
>"Who's bingo?"<p>

Munkustrap rolled his eyes again, deliberately making a sharp left so that his sister would crash herself into the passenger door. He hit it with a small yelp as Munkustrap began to laugh, "Oops."

"You suck, I hate you!," she laughed, rubbing her side.

"Shut up, and let's get some ice cream," said her brother as he made another sharp left into the parking lot of a Baskin Robbins.

**oooOooOooo**

"Munk? Where are you?"  
>"On my way, Rump, just give me a few."<br>"Don't call me tha', it's like you're calling me a bum!"  
>"Well 'Teazer' just sounds dirty."<p>

Abby laughed at this as her and Munkustrap were in the car yet again. He offered to drive her down so she could meet a few friends to see a movie. But first, the tabby had to pick up his 'date', who was waiting for him on the front porch of her house. The silver one hadn't been to this part of town before. It was on the opposite end of where he lived, still a suburb, just not one he was particularly familiar with. He pulled his truck in front of Rumpleteazer's house, honking his loud horn at her even though she was right though. He turned to Amy, "Back seat, Squirt!"

"Yeah, yeah"

Rumpleteazer opened the door, tugging at it a bit to get it open as she climbed inside. She was wearing a lacy red spaghetti-strapped top with a blue pair of tight jeans, which, Munkustrap noted, showed off the curve of her legs rather well. He rolled his tongue audibly when she climbed in, "Lookin' sexy, Rumpleteazer!" he joked.

"Oh, god," snorted Abby from the back seat.

"Thanks," said Rumpleteazer with a smile and a slight blush, "So wha' are we seein' again?"

"Paranormal Schmucktivity 42, or something like that."

The calico giggled a little as they drove through down. The tabby had the same CD playing through his speakers still, as they drove through to the theater. Rumpleteazer's brain was going a mile a minute. She wasn't used to her thoughts compiling to rapidly. How would Mungojerrie think she looked? Would he notice her? Would he be snogging that bitch Amy the whole time? Would he even be there? She looked from the streetlamps and neon lights outside the window to the tom in the driver's seat. He wore a navy blue overshirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and a white v-neck. He was humming to the song as they drove, mumbling at bad drivers every now and again.

"And we're here!" he said as they pulled up to the theater.

He opened the door to his truck, jumping quickly out of the truck and onto the awaiting pavement, rushing around and picking up his little sister, to Abby's surprise, kissing her on the cheek, "Muunk!"

"Don't see bad movies, they're bad, and stuff."  
>"Got it, Boss."<p>

He chuckled, bumping fists with his little sister before letting her run off to her friends, who were near the ticket counter. Rumpleteazer walked up to him ,and as planned, he wrapped an arm around her, searching a rather large crowd of high and middle school students on the Friday night rush for good movies. He easily spotted Macavity and Demeter in the crowd, while Rumpleteazer spotted Mungojerrie, and…and _her_. One though ran through their heads.

'How the actual _hell _am I going to pull this off?'

**Part 2 will come soon, but I won't say when. I would have written it now, but it's really really late at night.**

**Love you all, sorry for my bad updating skills!**

**-RJ**


End file.
